Him's Curse
by ButchXButtercup
Summary: When Buttercup's dreams are invaded by no other than the evil Him, what will she do? Rated T for swearing and romance snippets. :-P Please R&R! My first ever story for FanFiction.
1. Dream On

**Me: Hello! This is my first story for FanFiction, so I hope that you like it! Please review! Buttercup?...**

**Buttercup: ButchXButtercup does not own me or my sisters or those lame RRB. She only owns this story and her account on FanFiction.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Buttercup: No problem. It is your first story after all, so I'm not gonna be harsh to you.**

**Me: (grins) You took the words straight out of my mouth! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Buttercup's POV:**

_I raced up the ragged staircase, my powers somehow inaccessible... I skidded round the corner and shot to the other side of the dark attic to lean against the wooden wall and catch my breath. Once I was relieved, I looked at the staircase I had ran up... Nothing out of the ordinary... I looked all over the attic, but nobody was there... I slumped down onto the hard wooden floor to think about what was happening when a familiar shadow engulfed the ground... I slowly motioned my head up to look at the ceiling, and there sat what I was mostly dreading, Him... My eyes opened like saucers and I tried to stand up, to run back down the staircase and out of this nightmare, but I couldn't get up. Him was holding me down by the shoulders. I gasped in utter shock that I couldn't get up and looked up at Him. He was grinning down at me evil as ever and whispered into my right ear;_

"_You'll be safe with me..."_

"AHHHHH!" I yelled, sitting – up in my bed, sweat dripping down my body. It took me a while to figure out whether the previous actions were reality or not. "Phew... Just a dream..." I panted, relieved at the sight of my bedroom. (And no staircases in sight) Just as I was settling back into my bed, a small smile on my face, my door crashed open and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Buttercup! Are you alright?" My blonde sister asked me, eyes wide with curiosity and horror. Maybe my yell was a bit too loud...

"Huh?... Oh, yeah... I'm fine... Just a dream..." I answered, sitting up again from my comfy position.

"Are you sure? I mean, you yelled, and I thought you were hurt..." Bubbles gathered.

"I told you Bubbles, I'm fine. Now please can I go back to sleep?" I asked politely, flopping back

down into my bed.

"Oh, okay Buttercup... Glad you're okay..." She added finally, and gently closed my bedroom door. She had always been sensitive about any harm to her two sisters. I smiled at the thought and snuggled back down to the luxury of my bed...

"Buttercup?" Blossom yelped, practically breaking my door off its' hindges in the process. We were all 18, and our personalities were basically the same as they were when we were 4.

"AHH!" I yelped, falling out of bed. To her dismay, I gave her a death glare as I stood up.

"Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack or something?" I whisper yelled.

"No, but you're trying to give me one! Yelling at one o' clock in the morning! What's your problem?" She replied, waving her arms in the air. She looked so stupid. I was dying to laugh. She could obviously tell, because her face went as red as her pyjamas...

"Well bursting through my door really helped! Besides, it was only a dream!" I frowned.

"A dream where you yell?" She asked, sarcasm lining her voice.

"Ah, go away Blossom, I'm trying to sleep here..." I said, dropping into my bed once again.

She took a breath to say something, but I let out a loud fake snore and closed my eyes. She sighed and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed deeply and almost as soon as I'd closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

The next morning, I was woken by my alarm clock's indignant buzz. My eyes fluttered open and I tried to turn off my clock without looking. My hand searched for awhile, and soon I got annoyed and laser beamed the thing... It needed new batteries anyway... I yawned slowly and rubbed my emerald green eyes as I sat up in bed. I glanced at my battered green calendar that hung diagonally on my green and black spotted wall. It was Saturday. I smiled in relief, and got out of my bed. I let out a large and contented stretch and limply walked downstairs to meet my family in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Buttercup." The Professor said, reading the daily newspaper and drinking a mug of coffee.

"Mornin'" I muttered, scratching my head and sloping over to the fridge. My sisters were sitting at the table eating toast and chatting about clothes. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge.

" How are you today?" Bubbles asked, a knowing look plastered on her pretty face. I looked at her strangely, and then remembered the events of last night.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks..." I answered, pouring milk over my _Cheerios._

"That's good." Blossom added, looking at Bubbles. They had obviously been talking about it. I took no notice and sat at the table next to them with my breakfast.

"So, what was that dream about, Buttercup?" Professor asked, still reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee. I practically choked to death on my _Cheerios._ I glared at my sisters, but they tried to pretend not to notice. Finally, Blossom spilled.

"He deserved to know, Buttercup." She confessed bluntly.

"It was a stupid dream! You don't have to tell the world about it!" I protested angrily.

"A dream? Don't you mean a nightmare? You yelled..." Bubbles added innocently.

"Well, dream, nightmare, what's the difference?" I answered.

"Well, what was the dream, I mean nightmare about, Buttercup?" Professor asked again, patient as ever.

"Uh, if you must know, it was about-" I was cut off...

"About?..." Professor urged, but my world went black and I fell to the floor. The last words I heard were my family yelling my name, over and over again...

**Me: So... Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Buttercup: If they review, then they like it. Chill girl...**

**Me: Oh, okay... Please review if you like it! I know it's not much, but I didn't want to put loads of information in the first chapter. Thanks for reading and goodbye! Chapter 2 coming as soon as I have at least 3 reviews! (sticks out tongue)**

**Buttercup: Harsh...**

**Me: I know! Muahahahahahaha! Bye! **


	2. Betrayal

**Me: Hello! This is Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Buttercup?...**

**Buttercup: Uh, fine then... ButchXButtercup, (AKA Lauren) doesn't own me, my sisters or the stupid Rowdyruffs. Now get on with it! Geez...**

**Me: Thanks! Okay...**

**Bubble's POV:**

When Buttercup passed out, I was petrified... She was just lying there motionless on the cold black and white checkered floor of our kitchen, motionless... My hands shot up to my face, and instinctively, I kneeled down to her in shock. I thought she was dead. I screamed so loud I thought my throat would burst... Blossom shook me back to sense, and I stopped screaming, tears building up in my baby blue eyes.

"Hold yourself together Bubbles! She'll be fine! She just passed out as all..." Blossom shouted, still shaking me by the shoulders.

"JUST passed out? JUST PASSED OUT? Why on Earth would Buttercup JUST pass out? Nothing was wrong with her! She was just about to tell us about her dream! I mean, nightmare!" I yelped, tears streaming down my rosy cheeks.

"Well... I don't know! Maybe she... she could have... or maybe... Oh, I dunno Bubbles!" Blossom gave up, letting me go and sitting back on her chair. By now, the Professor had taken Buttercup into the lounge, and set her on the sofa until she woke up. I knew Buttercup would be okay, but something wasn't right about it... She was just about to tell us about her nightmare, that she yelled about at 1 o' clock in the morning, for who knows what reason, and it didn't come together! Something definitely wasn't right...

**Buttercup's POV:**

_My head was killing me as I got up from the cold concrete ground of my kindergarten's playground. Everything was silent, nobody was around. Everything was really misty and I could just barely make out the building attached to the playground I was standing alone in the middle of. 'Pokey Oaks Kindergarten' the all too familiar sign read. Something, I don't know what, but something made me walk across the playground, and enter my old kindergarten. Memories flooded back to me as I stared at the lopsided chalk board. I walked over to it, and traced my fingertips down the smooth surface. All of a sudden, I felt someone's hand gently touch my shoulder, and I swivelled around to see what... Nothing was there... I then noticed the note lying on my old teacher's desk. I picked it up to see what it read, but a red claw ripped it away before I could make out the first word. I turned my head to see Him right next to me, an evil grin plastered across his ugly demon face._

"_Buttercup! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He said in His womanly gay voice. I couldn't reply back, I couldn't even open my mouth. He smirked and grabbed my wrists, pulling me away from the chalkboard, away from my old kindergarten. I didn't know where He was taking me, but I tried to pull away. Yet again, my powers were gone. My eyes widened, I was terrified. I was in the hands of Him, without my powers, completely defenceless, and he was leading me somewhere..._

"_He he he... Don't worry..." He smirked, looking at me straight in the eyes, "You'll be very safe with me Buttercup..."_

"AHHH!" I screamed, sitting up as fast as anything on the leather sofa I was lying on. Bubbles almost jumped out of her skin when I screamed, Blossom jumped a little, but the Professor stayed perfectly still, just watching me with his 'I'm very serious' face. (I hated that face...)

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelped, enveloping me in a hug.

"Buttercup, are you okay" Blossom asked, worry written all over her pretty face.

"Erm... Yeah... I'm fine..." I replied, wiping sweat from my forehead as I spoke. The Professor didn't seem to believe me, and shot me a worried look.

"Buttercup, I don't think that you're fine at all," He spoke, "First you had a nightmare last night, where you apparently yelled at the top of your voice and woke up Blossom and Bubbles, next, when you were about to tell us all what that horror was all about, you passed out, and now, you just woke up, I'm guessing from another nightmare, supposedly with the same setting as last night's, and scream at the top of your voice. It's either you're having extremely bad luck Buttercup, or something's very wrong..."

"But I'm fine!" I remarked.

"You may think you are Buttercup, but inside you know that you're not." He said. He could always tell how I was feeling. My big ol' emerald eyes always gave it away...

"Well, I feel fine, and I'm sure that I look fine, and nothing inside me is saying that I'm not, so I think that I'll go with the 'extremely bad luck' option." I replied, and with that, I shot up to my bedroom, accidentally slamming the door behind me.

**Blossom's POV:**

There was definitely something wrong with Buttercup. She was acting so strangely... I could tell something was wrong because her eyes were filled with visible worry, secrets, and yes, even for Buttercup, fear... She was scaring me with her actions, and I needed to get to the bottom of this situation, and fast, before something serious happened, that we'd all regret...

**Buttercup's POV:**

Stupid family... There's nothing wrong with me! A few nightmares, a couple of screams, and me feinting leads to them going cuckoo over me! Geez! Overreacting over a stupid tale made up in my head... But if it was just a made up tale, why did it feel so real? And why on Earth did I pass out just before I was about to tell my family what the first one was about... Oh well, I guess that's dreams for ya'...

That night, I lay wide awake in my bed, my mind full of Evanescence as I listened to my iPod. When 'My Immortal' had ended, I turned off my music and just lay there, listening for any sounds. To my surprise, I heard whispering coming from outside my door. I raised an eyebrow and snook out of bed to peek through my keyhole and see what was going on. I saw a glimpse of pink, definitely Blossom. Wait, why was I struggling to see through a fucking keyhole when I have superpowers... DUH! I turned on my x – ray vision, and clearly saw Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor having a private conversation outside my door. I turned on my super hearing to make out what they were saying. It wasn't nosy, because I could tell it was about me...

"But what she doesn't want to go?" Bubbles whispered, tears all over her face.

"She'll have to go. We have no choice but to send her there. It's her only hope in her condition." Professor whispered sternly, his eyebrows fuzzed together, he was fighting back tears. Blossom was just staring into space.

"How are we going to get her to go then?" Blossom finally piped up, a little too loud for their liking, Bubbles slowly opened my bedroom door, but I was too quick, and was already lying in my bed, my back turned on her. She closed the door, and I heard relieved sighs from my Father and older Sister.

"So, my question?" Blossom asked/whispered.

"We'll have to take her there in her sleep..." Professor decided. They all nodded and was about to come into my bedroom to take me to wherever they were planning, but I was already flying a ile away from our house, confused and (as much as I hate to say it) scared, I flew away from them. I heard them calling my name, but I sped up, and soon, I was at least at the other side of Townsville. I can't believe they would want to get rid of me like that... I thought they loved me... Over stupid nightmares about Him... Well, I didn't need them any more... As far as I was concerned, I was an orphaned only child...

**Me: So, do you like it? Please review to read chapter 3! I need at least 5 reviews to make it! Or the giant doughnut will eat me!**

**Buttercup: Watch out! It has sprinkles!**

**Me: Ahh! The horror! The horror!... So, erm, thanks and goodbye! Oh, gotta run! He he he...**


	3. The Long Walk

**Me: Hi! Thanks to spiceypepper and Cookies-For-Cats22 for helping me defeat the giant sprinle covered doughnut! (And for the reviews) So, obviously, this is chapter 3 of Him's Curse, my first ever story for FanFiction! And, (sniffs) I'd just like to say that... (sniffs)**

**Buttercup: Ah, get on with it already! Geez woman! ButchXButtercup doesn't own PPG, RRB, blah, blah, blah, now get to the friggin' point!**

**Me: Sure, and thanks! Chapter 3 coming up! (ding!)**

**Buttercup's POV:**

I had flew for ages, and my whole body was aching like mad. I decided to take a break from flying, and lowered down to the pavement of an unfamiliar street. I had no idea where I was, so I decided to walk around a bit to jog my memory. After about half an hour of walking around like a div, searching for any clues to where I was, when I approached a large sign near a motorway that looked like it never ended. The sign read; 'Citysville'... Oh my gosh... I was in Citysville! I knew that I's flown for forever, but Citysville? Gosh, I must have not been taking in where I was flying... Although, knowing that my super heroine sisters could have found me quite easily in Townsville, Citsville was the last place they'd look. I hated this place. It was dodgy, and it was crawling with drug dealers and nasty people. I sighed, and sat on a rock nearby. I had a lot of thinking to do. My family had betrayed me over a few silly nightmares and a blackout, and now I was in Citysville, (as much as I hate to say it) lost. Where would I live? How would I eat and drink? How would I basically survive on my own in Citysville? I decided to keep walking around, so I followed an empty road leading to lots of hills. (It's a good thing that I sleep in my clothes)

After a good 15 minutes of wandering the hills, I spotted a glimpse of light in the distance. It looked far away, but something was definitely there. I narrowed my eyes and used my supervision. It was another city. It looked even dodgier than Citysville, but I like a challenge. Plus, Citysville was too far away to go back to by now, so I carried on walking to this new city.

By the time I got there, I had no energy left. I was panting heavily, and I badly needed water. I saw a fountain in the middle of a citysquare. The water looked quite clean, (to my surprise) so I cupped some into my hands and drank it. It didn't taste much like water at all, but I needed a drink, so I didn't really notice. When I was hydrated, I turned to look around at this new city. Everything was still and quiet. Nobody was around, (although it was around 5 o' clock in the morning) since I was alone, I decided to look around. I turned to walk towards a street leading into the main part of the city, when I noticed that the fountain I had previously drank from had vanished... I spun around, looking for the missing fountain, but it was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows, but decided not to take any notice, and carried on walking towards the street.

**Blossom's POV:**

When me and my family found out that Buttercup had dissapeared out of her bed at night, with her window left wide open, we all knew exactly what had happened. She's obviously flew away because she must have heard us whispering and got the wrong idea... Me and Bubbles called her name, but all that was left of her was a flash of emerald green light. Bubbles began to cry sofly, and I cuddled her, staring at where the flash had now vanished into the night, taking our beloved tough sister with it. I felt tears welling up in my rose eyes, and squinted them away. They ran down my cheeks, and gradually fell down off my chin. Bubbles felt the drop hit her head and could tell I was crying. She wrapped her arms tighter around me and cuddled me back. We may never have seen our sister again...

**Buttercup's POV:**

_I drank the water slowly, as I felt it slide gently down my neck. I didn't think twice that it didn't taste anything like water, I kept drinking and drinking. I had been walking for over six hours, no breaks. I was thirsty. When I had finished, and I was truly nourished, I felt a heavy hand rest on my shoulder. Claws dug into me from this hand, and I squeaked in pain. My powers were gone, and I was defenceless against whoever this monster was... I turned around very slowly to see Him staring back. His evil glare dug into my emerald eyes like daggers, and I stopped breathing. The last thing I remembered was me falling to the ground..._

I woke with a start, immediately sitting up, looking for the comforts of my bedroom at home with my adoring family. Instead, I was greeted by the cold wall of an ally. I sighed deeply, rising from the gravel beneath me. I must have dozed off while I was taking a rest. I stretched my body, and felt a heavy hand grip my shoulder. I squeaked in shock, but at first I thought it was just my dream being played back in my head. I slowly turned my head round to see whose hand was on my shoulder, to be greeted by a fist in my face. The last thing I could remember was me being lifted and carried away deeper into the ally. Then my world went black and I passed out in the stranger's arms...

**Me: So, did you like it? If you did, please review! I need at least 8 reviews before I update with chapter 4! (grins)**

**Buttercup: So, that's all folks!**


	4. Rescued By A Stranger

**Me: This is chapter 4! Please review if you want more! Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Hey, you should be getting used to the FanFiction thing by now. Surely you can do it yourself?**

**Me: (glares) I thought you liked your little job?**

**Buttercup: Why do you think I'm telling you to do it yourself?**

**Me: (smirks) Well, I could always just get Butch to do it...**

**Buttercup: BUTCHXBUTTERCUP DOES NOT OWN PPG OR RRB. SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY AND HER ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION THOUGH. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! GOODAY FELLOW READERS!**

**Me: Erm... So yeah... Thanks... Anyway, on with the story... Are you okay Buttercup?...**

**Blossom's POV:**

After waiting a day for my sister to return home, with no such results, me and Bubbles were left helpless of what to do. We could always search for her for the tenth time, but she was nowhere to be seen in Townsville. Then it hit me. Buttercup was sly. She wouldn't hide somewhere obvious, like our hometown. She's hide somewhere nobody would guess. Somewhere she hated. But where did Buttercup hate exactly?... Hmm... CITYSILLE OF COURSE! That's exactly where Buttercup would hide! She hates that place because of how dodgy it is, and she knows that that's the last place we would be willing to search for her.

"Are you sure that's where she would be?" My innocent baby sister asked, a twinkle glittering in her blue eyes at the hope of seeing our sister again.

"Well, it's the most dodgy place we know of, she hates it, we hate it, it's far away, and she knoew that's the last place we'd look! Bubbles, it's pretty obvious!" I replied, sarcasm lining my voice. I didn't mean to be mean to Bubbles, it's just sometimes she needed a good thump on the head...

"Well, when shall we go?" She questioned, her eyes widening slightly.

"Today! Right now! There's no time to lose!" I cried, brushing my hair with a grin.

"And if she's not there either?" Bubbles asked, worry in her voice. I turned to her from my bedroom mirror, my grin slipping down to a frown.

"Then I dunno sis... I really don't know..." I replied. With that, Bubbles flew out of my bedroom and into hers to get ready for the long trip to get our sister back.

**Buttercup's POV:**I rubbed my eyes as I rose from the sand beneath me. I frowned in surprise that I was on a beach. I sat there, puzzled for a moment, when I realised what had happened previously. By the looks of the Sun, I'd say it was around 6pm. I sighed in confusion, trying to figure out what had happened, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. (Geez, how many more times =_=''') I didn't take any chances this time. I immediately lashed out at the person, hurtling them to the other side of the beach. I didn't see their face, because they landed in a pile of sand. I stood up, craning my neck to see any signs of movement from the sand pile. There was nothing... I edged closer, my heart thumping a mile a minute. When I got close to the pile of sand, I stared at it for a while. I couldn't have killed whoever it was, the blow I gave them wasn't lethal at all... I started to worry after time had passed, and decided to clear the sand away to look at my victim. When the sand was gone, I was surprised to see that no one was there. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Where had they gone? I was just about to turn around and look around the beach, when I was greeted by a punch, just as hard as mine was. I also landed in a pile of sand, near the shore. If this guy wanted to play, I was gonna win.

**Anonymous POV:**

I punched the girl like she did me. Who the fuck did she think she was? If she knew who I was, she wouldn't have been so confident... To be honest, she packed a very powerful punch. If I'd have known it was gonna be that hard, I wouldn't have let her do it. I needed to find out who she was... When she also landed in a pile of sand by the sea shore, I realised that she had mimicked my previous actions, and was staying in the sand. I smirked to myself. If she wanted to play games, then so be it. But I knew that I was gonna win. I walked casually over to the sand, and stopped about a metre away. I knew what she was going to attempt to do. She was gonna try and dissapear and then jump at me, like I did to her. Ha! It was impossible for her to do that! Only people with my abilities had the power to perform a trick of that level... I blew the sand away with my bare breath, and to my absolute shock, she had vanished. I stood there, awestruck. How did she do that? The last thing I caught was a green Converse making contact with my face.

**Buttercup's POV:**

This was a guy. A powerful guy at that. I had no idea how he pulled off that trick with the sand earlier though...only super powered people, like myself, are able to perform such a trick. Still, like I predicted, I won the game. A foot in the face did the trick. I smirked as he dropped to the ground. I was very surprised to see that he was not unconscious. He was just a bit dizzy. I opened and closed my mouth in shock. I put a lot of power into that kick, and he hardly flinched... I needed to learn more about this guy...

Soon, he stood up, and stared at me with disbelief. I wondered why, but then I realised that I was hovering... I blushed a little, (I was a sucker for blushing) and quickly dropped to the sand.

"H-How did y-you..." He began, but I was already gone, flying away and back towards the main part of the new city...

**Anonymous POV:**

When the girl hovered, I was dumbstruck. She was actually flying! I just stood there staring at her for awhile. She looked confused, but soon realised why I was so puzzled. She blushed a little, (which was really cute) and dropped back to the ground with such speed it took me awhile to figure out whether or not that just happened. When I came to my senses, (a little) I asked her;

"H-How did y-you...", but by then, she had already flown away, back into the main part of the city, close to the place I had saved her from... She was lucky that I had been there to help her, or the most terrible would have happened. Something familiar beckoned about this strange powerful teenager, and I knew that I needed to find out what. She had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top with a black skull on the front, black skinny jeans and green Converse. I think I could recognise her. Especially in this place. People didn't wear that type of gear in Estateville. They wore hardly anything. A mini skirt and half a top with 6 inch stilettos maybe for the girls. A pair of jeans and no t-shirt for the guys. This place might as well have been called Slutville... I wasn't with them though. I used to live in Townsville with my two brothers. We moved because of our Father. It was worth it though. I set off to find that mysterious girl I had earlier fought.

**Me: So, please review for chapter 5! I'm looking for... DUN DUN DUN! 12 REVIEWS for chapter 5! Hey, I know it's a lot, but you guys review fast, so yanno... (grins)**

**Buttercup: He he he...**

**Blossom: Hey! Buttercup! Get back here!**

**Buttercup: Erm, gotta run! Catch ya later Lauren... Eep! (runs away like a maniac)**

**Me: BUTTERCUP! BEWARE OF THE SPRINKLE COVERED DOUGHNUTS! They're murder weapons I swear...**

**Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Everyone: O.o''''**

**Me: So, erm... Review please... /O.o/**


	5. Sucessful Fail

**Me: This is Chapter 5 of Him's Curse! Please enjoy and review! Thank you very much to these wonderful people for reviewing and making me a very happy bunny! (And helping to defeat the giant sprinkle covered doughnut) Here they are in no particular order!:**

**SilverWolf1499 **

**Henryka**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT **

**twilight rose**

**Cookies-For-Cats22 **

**spiceypepper **

**pkta1**

**crystalpowerkiss**

**Thanks you guys! (grins)**

**Buttercup: Yeah, so this girl doesn't own the PPG, RRB, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Butch's POV:**

It was Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium. The girl I had fought the day before was Buttercup. I was in shock when I figured this out, but then it all came together. The guy that had tried to hurt Buttercup in the ally the other day wasn't me by the way. It was this tramp living on the streets. Now I wish I hadn't have saved her. The thanks I got as a good punch in the face. Although, I guess she thought I was the one that hurt her in the ally. (AH! I'm confusing myself! :-S) Anyway, I knew it was her because when she flew off, she left a bright green streak in the sky behind her. Buttercup's bright green streak. I was pretty sure, but I needed to be certain. There was a lot of questions I needed to ask her too, like why on Earth was she in Clapville? She lived in Townsville with her sisters and Dad, didn't she? I needed to find out.

After a good 2 hours searching the city for her, I gave up and sat on a bench in the run down excuse for a park, Half of it had somehow been ripped off from the rest of the seat, but I didn't care. I sighed, looking down at my feet. Why would she be here? Then I saw a familiar bright green streak shoot across the early morning sky and into the clouds. I smirked, and like lightening, I shot after it, making sure to keep a distance.

**Buttercup's POV:**

It was Butch. It was actually Butch Jojo that I had fought yesterday. I wondered if he was the one that knocked me out in the ally. Could've been. It made sense. I couldn't spend another second in this terrible city. (I found out as I was flying that it was called Clapville. What a stupid name!) I needed to get away from this sluthole, away from Butch Jojo and probably his brothers too. I hadn't recognised him at first, but when I saw him shoot after me in the city yestday with a dark green streak behind him, that kinda gave it away. Luckily, I got away from him then, and shot into a dark ally. (Probably the same as yesterday)

As I was thinking things through, I found myself shooting at top speed through the clouds. I couldn't see where I was, but I hoped that I was away from Clapville. If I did leave Clapville, where would I go? My family didn't want me, Citsville was somewhere they'd look for me, Clapville had Butch and maybe his brothers, and anywhere else I didn't know of. I was hopeless and homeless. Then I felt that terrible feeling that I was being watched. I stopped right in my tracks from top speed to a halt, only to be greeted by an also – top – speed – flying Butch. He crashed into me, and we fell right down to the ground below. I thought I would die, because I was the one that would crash to the ground first, but to my surprise, Butch grabbed me by the waist made sure that he would fall the hardest. I didn't like that, but it was too late, we had smashed into the ground, levaing nothing but green streaks in the early morning sky. I wasn't dead, and neither was Butch, but we were quite hurt. I couldn't move my left leg, but Butch could. He could stand up and wipe himself down with a grin. He was fine! I gawped in jealousy, but it soon turned into a frown of pain. He noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up Buttercup?" He asked.

"So you know it's me, huh?" I said, taking no notice of his question.

"Yup. Who do you think I am?" He asked, a smirk threatening his lips.

"Butch Jojo." I smirked. He was so stupid. His eyes widened a little. He obviously didn't think I saw him flying the div.

"Get up then, I have loads of questions for you to answer." He said, raking a hand through his thick raven spiky hair. He was obviously 19, because the Rowdyruffs were born to be 1 year older than us Powerpuffs, even though we were born before them.

"I-I can't..." I said, blushing a little and looking away.

"What do ya mean, you can't?" He asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"I can't move my leg..." I sighed, and I sat up to examine it. To my surprise, Butch was standing on it! So that's why I couldn't move it and it hurt! I gasped as I thought about it, and Butch burst into laughter, thankfully hovering so I could move my leg. I didn't need this! While he was still pissing himself, I silently shot away back into the sky. Ha! Sucker...

**Bubbles's POV:**

Me and Blossom searched Citysville for a whole 4 hours for our sister. She was nowhere to be seen. We even asked around for any flashes of green light in the sky, but everyone we asked just gave us a dirty look and walked off. They obviously had no idea who we were, and what we were talking about. In the end, Blossom shot me a defeated look, and we flew home. The people we asked earlier looked at us like we were a new disease as we flew off back home to the Professor. Since Buttercup had been gone, he had been really stressed. All he did was watch television and read newspapers for any signs of our missing sister, but it was no use.

When we got back home, 3 hours later, we told the Professor that we had searched all over Citsville, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed deeply, and sat on our funky white couch.

"We'll have to call the police." He decided after a moment of deep thinking.

"I agree." I said. Blossom called the police while me and the Professor sat and thought. I didn't care if we had to call the S.W.A.T Team as long as we got Buttercup back.

**Butch's POV:**

When I stopped laughing at my awesome (and successful) joke, I looked down to what I was hoping to be Buttercup, but instead was the ground. She had gone.

"Shit..." I remarked, kicking the ground beneath me. I looked into the sky, but there was no signs of a green Powerpuff anywhere. I sighed, and flew back to my home to see my two brothers and Father.

When I arrived home, I was greeted by a large and meaningful hug from my baby brother Boomer, a stern look from my big brother, Brick, and a simple hi from my Father, Mojo Jojo. We had moved to Citsville for business purposes. Mojo had made his own drug selling company, and he figured that the best place to sell the stuff was here in Clapville. It was a disgusting city, crawling with suckers willing to buy crack, cocaine etc. From our Dad. Me and my brothers didn't care, because if he ever got caught, the Police would have us to go through first. Besides, we got a good share of the money, because we're the ones that grew the stuff. We had a big greenhouse in the back of our 'garden'. We didn't have any neighbours to grass on us though, because we lived in an abbandoned petrol station. Even though lots of people around here bought our 'medication', it still wasn't enough to but a proper house or anything like that. To be honest, we struggled to get over £50 a week... But our life was still pretty sweet. My main interest was to get Buttercup's details of being here, and I was gonna get 'em.

**Me: Hope you liked it! Please review! I'm looking for... Hmm... Let me think... I know this may sound crazy, but you guys review like wildfire, so... 20 reviews for Chapter 6 please!**

**Buttercup: ...**

**Me: Ah, c'mon!**


	6. Careless

**Me: This is chapter 6 of Him's Curse! Thank you all for the reviews! ;-) Please enjoy! Buttercup? Disclaimer please?**

**Buttercup: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I'm writing a whole story about you, my favourite colour, is your favourite colour, I wanna dye my hair black, I love your two shows, and I am an enormous fan of you.**

**Buttercup: Erm... That's kinda, yanno... A bit... Madly insanely weird...**

**Me: What did you just say? BUTCH!**

**Butch: What?**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Butch: Why should I?**

**Me: To make Buttercup here jealous!**

**Butch: ButchXButtercup does not own PPG or RRB, but she does own this story and her account on FanFiction!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Butch: No probs!**

**Buttercup: Grrr...**

**Me: Let's get on with it!**

**Buttercup's POV:**

Since I managed to get away from Butch, I hadn't seen him again. It had been a whole day with no sign of him anywhere. I gotta admit it, I even looked for the creep. I dunno why, I guess I just wanted some company after I got ditched by my family. (I wouldn't even call them that) I walked slowly down a long main street, bored as hell, when I felt a rumbly in my tumbly. I hadn't eaten for 2 days, and heck was I starving! I looked around desperately, searching for anything edible. Nothing. At least, nothing for free anyway... I sighed deeply. I had no money at all on me, it had all been left at my old house. Maybe I should have gone to get it... No! What if they caught me? Then they'd catch me and send me to wherever that hell of a place was they were planning to send me to. But wait! I stopped in my tracks, a sly grin emerging onto my face. Who cares? Even though it would be two against one, they wouldn't have a chance, and they knew it. I had always been the toughest and strongest puff, and I still was, I could beat them hands tied! They wouldn't expect me to suddenly go back just for money, and then go back out again for good that time, would they? My grin turned into a smirk, and I laughed, rising into the morning's dim sky. (I'm sure a man across the road was staring at me strangely...)

**Butch's POV:**

Since Buttercup disappeared the other day, I hadn't seen her since. It had been a whole day without a trace of her, and I was very disappointed. All I wanted was details. Why was she here? What about her family? Was she alone? How's life been? Do you still _have _a family? All sorts or random questions were running through my mind as I lay silently in my bed, staring up at the roof of the abandoned petrol station me and my family called 'home'. I could smell weed heavily. Even though me and my brothers and Dad practically lived with drugs, we never took them or anything stupid like that. We only grew them, sold them, and got cash for it. As evil as we were, we would never take drugs, we would only deal them. My eyes started to flutter as my thoughts drifted away and I fell into a deep relaxed sleep.

**Blossom's POV:**

When we called the police, they came to our house and we got asked loads of stupid questions about our sister like;

"What's her favourite colour?"

"Does she have any children?"

"How old is she?"

and the stupidest;

"Have you seen her since she ran away?"

Stupid officers, but I guess they were just doing their job, and I didn't care what type of stupid or appropriate questions they asked as long as they found my sister in peace.

I lay there in my pink leopard print bed, thinking of where Buttercup could have gone. She definitely wasn't in Townsville or Cityville, so where was she? What if something bad happened to her? What if she was... dead? I felt tears welling up into my rose coloured eyes as that dreadful thought passed my mind. I had a vision of her lying there, motionless, ripped clothes, eyes shut, mouth slightly open, on her side in the pouring rain... dead... I couldn't bare it anymore, I cried and cried and cried until I thought my eyes would pop, when I heard a thump come from Buttercup's bedroom next door... My tears stopped, as I lay there, my heart pounding in my chest as I listened for any more give – away signs that someone was in there... Another much louder thump came from the room, and I immediately shot out of bed. What if it was a burglar? What if it was just my imagination? What if it was Bubbles or the Professor? What if it was... Buttercup?

I slowly but carefully opened the bedroom door, and peered into the room. I was greeted with an incredibly strong punch in the face that knocked me out. I wanted to scream, but a hand closed around my mouth, and my world went black.

**Buttercup's POV:**

As I approached my old home, after a 4 hour flight to get there, I saw that my old bedroom window had been left open. I was quite relieved, because then I wouldn't have to go in the front door way, or even heat ray the window. I flew in, but to my dismay, the wardrobe had suddenly decided to park itself right in front of the window. Me, flying quite fast, crashed into the wardrobe with a thud, and just about managed to stand up. I wobbled, and finally fell onto the wardrobe with a giant thud. I gritted my teeth, as I knew that would have woken at least one person up. As I predicted, I heard the door open very slowly, but whoever it was should have known that it creaked like mad when it opened slowly like that. I just about managed to pick myself up, dash to the door, and punch my sister, Blossom right in the face, knocking her out cold onto the floor. Of course, I didn't want to do that, but I wasn't exactly going to stand there and let her catch me, was I? I felt dirty, and cruel, maybe even... evil? No, not evil, or cruel or dirty, that's what my family was! They wanted to send their own family member to some terrible place just because of a few nightmares! Well screw them! They're the ones that needed to be taken away somewhere terrible, a fucking mental hospital! My anger grew and grew, until I needed to let it out, I punched my unconscious sister in the ribs, hard to let it out. I felt the anger fade, but guilt overtook me instead. I sighed at my mixed emotions, and carried my sister back into her bedroom and into her bed.

Once I had $50 for use in my pocket, I snook into my other sister, Bubbles's bedroom to see how she was. I'm sure that she wasn't the one that wanted to send me away, that was probably just my Dad and Blossom... I opened the door slightly, and peered in. She was fast asleep, her hand hanging out of bed. I cringed at what was in her hand... A picture of her, Blossom, me and the Professor all cuddled up together at Christmas when we were 5. Tears threatened my eyes, so I turned away, and flew out of the house I used to live in, away from the people I used to love, away from the life I used to live. From now on, I had no family, and I would never come here ever again, for any circumstances, I promised myself, shooting at top lightening fast speed back to Clapville, where my new life had began.

When I got back to Clapville, I looked around for a good place to eat at about 9 am. Luckily, I spotted a McDonald'ssign in the distance, with a 24 – hour sign underneath it. I smiled, and walked in.

After I had enjoyed my meal, I headed out to yet again search for the Rowdyruff I wanted to see. I had loads of questions for him. Now that I had no family, and I lived on the streets, I didn't care if I was speaking to my evil counterpart. I didn't care if I _wanted _to speak to him. All I cared about was me not being lonely. And he was the key to company at the moment. My eyes lit up as I spotted a dark forest green bolt appear in the sky, travelling quite slow. I shot into the early morning air, following the streak. It dodged my bright emerald green one, but I soon caught it up. I grabbed it by the shoulders to see a very unexpected face looking at me with an evil as ever grin on it's face. It was Him. I was speechless, and dropped Him. He gained His balance in the sky, and smirked at me.

"Buttercup! Long time no see! How are things? Family?" He asked, sarcastic pity in His voice. He obviously knew about me leaving my old home.

"How did you-" I began, but was cut off by His gay voice.

"Ha ha ha, question time is over now Buttercup, time for action!" He snarled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Had any nice dreams lately?" He asked, staring into my eyes with a murderous glare.

"So it was you! It wasn't me just imagining things! Why? I mean, how? What do you want with me you freak?" I screeched, piecing together the information out loud. (As usual)

"He he he, you only just figured that out? You need to catch up! We're on chapter 6!" He smirked.

"Huh? What are you-" I began, but I was ended by a sharp pain spreading through my head. Him just stood there, moving His claw about carelessly as I doubled over in agony. Every time He moved it upwards, the pain got worse, every time He moved it downwards, it got worse. After about 10 seconds of complete and utter agony, I passed out and fell through the damp clouds and down... down... down...

**Blossom's POV:**

11 am that day, I awoke in my bed. My head was throbbing, as I remembered what had happened a few hours ago. Who was it that punched me? I heard Bubbles's and the Professor's voices downstairs in the kitchen. They were talking about Buttercup. Maybe it was Buttercup that punched me earlier? That would explain the force of the blow. Or maybe it was just my imagination... But that wouldn't explain the painful headache I had. I didn't know what to believe, but I thought it would be best not to mention anything to Bubbles and the Professor... All I wanted to do was sleep, so that's what I did.

**Me: Thanks for reading! 25 reviews for chapter 7 please! Thanks and goodbye! =D**


	7. A Strange Place

**Me: Hey guys and gals! This is chapter 7 of Him's Curse! Hope you like it! I couldn't wait for 25 chapters, and I hadn't updated for forever, so here I am! Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: I thought you had Butch to do your dirty work now? Hmm?**

**Me: Well, you see Buttercup... I-**

**Buttercup: No excuses! I know when I'm not wanted! BLAH!**

**Me: Sure, okay... BUTCH! Get yo' ass over here green guy!**

**Butch: What?**

**Me: You made Buttercup here sad!**

**Butch: What? How did I-**

**Me: You disclaimed for me! You did me a favour! In fact... You were... Good?**

**Butch: …**

**Buttercup: …**

**Me: …**

**Blossom: BUTCHXBUTTERCUP DOES NOT OWN PPG OR RRB, BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY AND HER ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION!**

**Me: Err... Thanks... But why did you-**

**Blossom: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Geez... On with the story!**

**Him's POV:**

I finally had her in my evil grasp... I could do with her whatever my black heart desired... And most of all, I could do with her what I had intended to do all along! My plan had worked! And all I needed to do was simply what I desired to do in the first place. **(LOL! Tongue twister there!)**

**Buttercup's POV:**

As I awoke from what seemed a lifetime of sleep, I found myself in a dark room, with no light whatsoever. I thought I was blind or dead until a small streak of light slowly passed the wall behind me and a creaking door opened right in front of me. I then realised what had previously happened with Him, and that I was tied with special Chemical X resistant rope on a chair. When the door was fully opened, Him waltzed in, grinning from ear to ear in the small light. Then, He closed the door, so there was no light again and I gasped.

"Wha... What do you w-want with m-me...?" I stuttered, cautiously coming up with all types of possibilities of Him's plans for me.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed, "You will see soon enough Buttercup, but first of all, I need to go fetch a special somebody for you to play with!"

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see..." Him said, obviously leaving the room I was trapped in.

"HIM! Let me out of here now! HM!" I screamed, struggling in my knots of rope. It was useless, however. I then felt very lonely and misunderstood. I had been betrayed by my family, ran away from my old home, flew to Citysville, then to Clapville, met Butch again, and now here I was, locked up in a pitch black room, tied up by no other than Him. What a great week I'd been having!

**Butch's POV:**

The next morning, I awoke from a very relaxed, deep sleep, and got out of my bed. After I had taken a shower and grabbed some breakfast, I went back into my 'room' and got dressed. I wore a pair of khaki camouflage pants and a dark green vest top. I combed my messy raven hair with my fingertips and set out to the greenhouse in the back to sort out some drugs for the day. My brothers and Mojo were still fast asleep, because I could hear snoring from their 'bedrooms' as I hovered past.

When I got outside, I froze in shock. The greenhouse had completely dissapeared... I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and drifted slowly and cautiously over to the spot where it should have been. As I approached it, I saw a strange looking shadow dart past. I turned around to look, only to be greeted by the greenhouse **(drughouse more like) **I had been behind it... But, that was impossibe... I had just came from that direction. Then I thought that I must have been half asleep... I yawned and was about to shoot into the early morning blue sky, when I fell flat to the ground. I heard a snigger from above me. I attempted to get back up, but an enormous pressure collapsed onto my back. I groaned loudly in agony and frustration. Then I remembered my super powers... I threw the heavy object off my back and came face to face with Him.

"Hello Butch!" He said in a please – don't – kill – me tone of voice.

"Him. What do ya' want?" I asked, surprisingly quite calm about just. Him also looked surprised, and I took that time to knock the fucker out cold. I grabbed Him by the collar and shot into the sky, as I should have done earlier, into the clouds. Then I dropped Him...


End file.
